Recessed lights have become increasingly popular for use in both commercial and residential buildings and other structures. Recessed light fixtures are typically installed or mounted between ceiling joists or suspended ceiling support members. When installed, a major portion of the fixture is located in the ceiling and hidden above the visible ceiling line. Thus, the fixtures are unobtrusive but still provide efficient illumination within an interior space. Recessed light fixtures are available in various sizes and can be used in various arrangements.
Recessed light fixtures may be installed in new construction or may be retrofit in existing ceilings. “New work” fixtures are used primarily in new construction applications when the ceiling joists are exposed and easily accessible. “Remodel” type fixtures are conventionally used in remodeling applications when the ceiling is already covered by drywall or plaster and lath.
Conventionally, new work recessed light fixtures include a fixture frame or pan which is mounted or secured between the ceiling joists or the suspended ceiling members. The frame typically has a rectangular or square shape. A junction box is disposed on the frame and connected to an electrical power source. The frame further includes a housing which contains the light source or lamp. The junction box and the housing are fixed on the fixture frame. A flexible wire conduit extends from the junction box to the housing to provide power to the lamp contained therein. Hanger bars extend along opposed edges of the fixture frame to connect the frame to the joists or suspended ceiling members.
Conventional new work light fixtures typically include at least four hanger bars, each of which must be attached to a joist or T-bar to support the frame. Accordingly, installing new work light fixtures can be difficult and cumbersome. In general, new work light fixtures cannot be installed once a ceiling is in place because their frame and hanger bar assemblies cause them to be them larger than the openings in the ceilings.
Remodel-type light fixtures are available for installing recessed light fixtures after the installation of the ceiling. Remodel light fixtures generally do not include a fixture frame or hanger bars. In remodel-type fixtures, the junction box and the housing are typically connected by a bracket. A flexible wire conduit extends from the junction box to the housing. To install a remodel-type light fixture, the installer cuts a specified diameter hole into the ceiling. The fixture is inserted into the hole from below the ceiling line and locked into position within the hole by one or more mounting clips that extend from the housing. The mounting clips are designed to trap the ceiling substrate material between a circumferential ring on the housing at the ceiling line and the top side of the substrate. The weight of the light fixture is thus supported on the ceiling instead of being supported by the joists through hanger bars, such as in a new work fixture.
One disadvantage associated with known new work light fixtures is that they typically include bulky frame assemblies, and the junction box and the housing are in a fixed arrangement relative to each other on the frame. Due to the configuration, size, and weight of such frame assemblies, the cost of packaging, storing, and shipping light fixtures of this type is substantial.
Prior to shipping, each light fixture must be individually packaged in a box that is large enough to contain the light fixture. Making boxes that are large enough to contain these types of light fixtures requires more raw materials, which results in a greater expenditure of money, energy, and time.
The process of shipping the light fixtures from the original manufacturer to the final retailer typically involves several steps, particularly when the light fixtures are manufactured overseas. First, the light fixtures are transported from the manufacturer's factory to a shipping center on trucks. At the shipping center, the light fixtures are loaded onto boats to be shipped to distributors. The distributors then ship the fixtures to the retailers.
Due to the size of the light fixtures and the boxes in which they are contained, fewer of these light fixtures can fit into factory boxes or crates for shipping. Therefore, the trucks and/or boats which transport the light fixtures at each point in the shipping process can accommodate fewer light fixtures at a time. For large shipments, a greater number of trucks and boats are required to carry all of the light fixtures, or the trucks and boats have to make more trips to transport all of the light fixtures. This requires a substantial amount of fuel and energy and leads to increased costs and longer lead times.
Presently, installers must use new work fixtures for new construction applications (i.e., before installation of the ceiling or in cases where the ceiling joists are exposed or accessible) and remodel type fixtures for retrofit applications (i.e., when the ceiling is in place). Thus, installers have to make sure they have the correct type of light fixture for a particular job. This can present certain disadvantages for the installer because, if the installer is not prepared with the correct type of light fixture for the installation, it will take additional time to obtain an appropriate light fixture.
Moreover, since each different type of installation requires a specific light fixture, retailers must stock new work light fixtures as well as remodel light fixtures in their stores. This can present stocking issues for retailers. It can be difficult to determine how many of each type of light fixture to stock in their stores. Retailers must spend more time analyzing their inventory and their customers' needs to make sure they order accurate quantities of each type of light fixture. In addition, retailers must have sufficient space in their stores and/or warehouses for storing two different types of light fixtures.
Furthermore, since both new work and remodel-type light fixtures must be packaged and shipped from the manufacturer to the retailer, the expenses associated with packaging and shipping the light fixtures are magnified.
A need therefore exists to provide a recessed light fixture which can be used for both new construction and remodeling installations. Further, a need exists to provide a recessed light fixture which is compact and lightweight and which reduces the costs associated with manufacturing, packaging, shipping, and storing light fixtures.